The present invention relates to amplification of low frequency acoustic signals by fluidic amplifiers.
It is well known in the prior art to use a laminar proportional amplifier (LPA) to amplify low frequency acoustic signals, such as human speech. In a paper entitled "A Fluidic Audio Intercom" by T. M. Drzewiecki, 20th Anniversary of FLuidics Symposium, ASME, 1980, pages 89-94, a fluidic audio intercom suitable for use in a combat vehicle is described, in which a laminar proportional amplifier has an input connected to receive normal speech sound waves, and its outputs connected by air filled tubing to an airline head set.
When using the "C-format" LPA as an acoustic sensor, the LPA provides a flat gain of about 14 dB over a bandwidth of DC to around 800 Hz, when using a single input channel of the LPA. However, when there is an increase in the DC pressure signal, the jet passing through the nozzle of the LPA will tend to saturate the LPA and ground the signal.
When an acoustic sensor employing an LPA for sound application is used outdoors, wind becomes a significant problem. Wind, whose content mainly consists of low frequency noise, tends to provide enough signal to saturate the LPA jet into the vent region (ground). This causes the acoustic sensor to loose most of its effectiveness on windy days.